


A Christmas Miracle

by Stinobear



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinobear/pseuds/Stinobear
Summary: Modern day Clarke and Lexa pining after each other in the days leading up to Christmas.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

There were only 5 days left until Christmas and Clarke was laying in bed like a fool, wishing for a goddamn Christmas miracle.

Her crush, the enigmatic Lexa was only an hours drive away from her, and she still couldn’t see her. After they’d both graduated from college, Clarke and Lexa had gone their separate ways. Clarke had gone home to help her mother with the family bakery while Lexa had stayed on to do her masters. Now Lexa was in a town nearby for a short vacation with her family and Clarke was practically vibrating with the urge to get up and drive to Lexa’s hotel and whisk her away for a while.

She couldn’t though. Not when Lexa had made it clear that she was only there to visit family and was not intending to see Clarke during her stay. And certainly not when Lexa had moved on. 

Only weeks following their graduation, they’d admitted to liking each other. The years following that confession consisted of flirting and jokes of what their reunion would be like. They’d even thought about attempting a long distance relationship before quickly dismissing the idea. While Clarke still day dreamed about what could have been, Lexa had taken to casual flings with the people she actually got to see. She couldn’t blame Lexa, not after they agreed that they’d only get together if the fates allowed.

It was fine. Clarke barely had time to breathe with her job at the bakery. It’s not like she’s expected something amazing to happen in the years they’d been separated. They lived on different sides of the country. A relationship between them would be ridiculous.

But, God, if Clarke didn’t still want it. She'd give anything to just get up and drive to Lexa, grab her and finally kiss her the way she’d dreamed of doing all those years ago.

But instead Clarke laid in her bed. Pretended that the pain of loving someone who didn’t know what they actually wanted wasn’t burning her from the inside. She laid there pretending that the itch in her skin was from stress. That she just worked too much. So Clarke laid in her bed, wishing for a Christmas miracle.

An hour away, Lexa laid in her own bed as well. After an exhausting day of doing silly touristy things with her parents, all she wanted to do was sleep. As she laid, waiting for sleep to take her, she thought about Clarke. With all the festive preparations for Christmas, Lexa had barely managed to reply to Clarke’s texts about her day. She thought about how she’d imagined her trip to Clarke’s home town would have gone if she’d been by herself instead of running around doing activities with her parents all day. 

She let her mind wander, pretending that she had the freedom to go see Clarke. Imagined all the fun they could have had. But she wasn’t going to see Clarke. Not for some time. If she got to see Clarke in the few days she was still in town, it would be a Christmas miracle.

So she laid and wished for that Christmas miracle


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke wasn’t one to believe in fairytales. More often than not, she only watched cheesy Christmas movies and romantic comedies to laugh at how ridiculous it all was.

But here she was, the day before Christmas, wishing more than anything that Lexa would show up at her house, for the Christmas party that she’d already turned down the offer for. And Clarke knew that if it had been anyone else, she would have simply moved on swiftly and found someone else to bring to the Christmas party. 

But here she was, setting one extra seat at the table for someone who probably wouldn’t show up. Her mother had asked about it and simply raised an eyebrow when she’d spluttered through an answer. 

She hadn’t spoken to Lexa in a few days, the prep for the Christmas party taking up most of her time. She knew that Lexa was also quite busy with family, with her seeing her sister for the first time in years. She had expected Lexa to be more distant in the coming weeks. 

She hadn’t expected that they’d stop talking all together.

So, after the busy weekthey both had, they’d barely been awake long enough to text each other good night. 

Clarke looked up as she was setting the table, at the mistletoe. She longed for Lexa to be there with her so they could strategically place themselves under the mistletoe and pretend it wasn’t their plan. They would be bashful and shy but they’d finally kiss. Oh, they would kiss and the world would fall away until it was just them. 

She sighed as she moved on to the next seat, placing the forks in their correct places. She wondered what Lexa was doing at that exact moment. 

Further away, in a hotel room, sat an exhausted Lexa, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she unraveled the braids cascading down her back.

She had barely had time to breathe with family drama all week. Her family was quite esteemed in the community and that didn’t change when she’d gone to her sisters town. In fact, it was worse this side. At least at home, they lived far away enough from their neighbors to ever have to worry about people talking about what she was doing and whether she was failing at life or not. 

She thought about Clarke, planning the annual Christmas party that Lexas parents had immediately scoffed at. Yes, they were a small bakery hosting a small dinner party for Christmas, while her family was used to big lavish affairs with champagne and fancy light displays. But Lexa wanted to go. She wondered if she could sneak out of the dinner party they were supposed to attend that night to go to Clarke’s party. She imagined it would be much more homely than the stiff, uncomfortable party she was meant to attend that night. 

As she looked at herself in the mirror, at the unruly waves her hair had made from the braids, and longed to be anywhere else but in the stuffy hotel. She resolved to slip out from the party as soon as she could and go to Clarke’s. She grabbed a few clips and started arranging her hair in an intricate bun. She arranged it in such a way that she could undo the bun as soon as she left.

She stood up and picked up the dress she was going to wear. There was nothing she could do about that. The dress was way too showy for a small dinner but it was her only option. Her parents would never let her go to the party with anything else but the fanciest dresses and jewelry. Lexa could only hope that she wasn’t too overdressed for Clarke’s party.

And as she did her final touches for her look, she smiled for the first time that week. By the end of the evening, she would have the Christmas miracle she’d wanted. Even if she had to get it herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to I_Amazon who managed to find my weak spot for wanting to constantly please everyone in the whole world even if I don’t know them lol. Thank you to everyone who wanted more chapters. I had genuinely never planned on doing more than the bittersweet ending of the first chapter but I’m a sucker for people telling me they want more. Thank you and Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year.

“Clarke, go answer the door please.” Abigail, Clarke’s mom, asked when the door bell rang just as she was about to give a toast. “We’ll wait for you.” 

Clarke got up, slightly annoyed. She always hated when people arrived to a party late or interrupted an event. All her guests were there and she was sure that Lexa wasn’t going to be there, since her sister, Anya, had posted some pics of her Instagram story of the two of them at another Christmas party. Clarke wasn’t upset about it. Why would she be? Lexa hadn’t even responded to the invite. She should just cut her losses and accept that Lexa wasn’t all that into her and was too busy for a small town baker when she had all those hot women with refined taste and class and expensive clothes to choose from. 

She walked up to the door, peeping first through the window to see who it was. Whoever it was, was severely overdressed for a family Christmas party, so probably wanted directions to one of the bigger parties being held in the city.

Meanwhile, Lexa had turned around, facing her car, wondering if she was making a mistake. The longer she waited for someone to answer the door, the more her confidence left her. She hadn’t even RSVP’d. Clarke’s family would surely be annoyed that she was showing up unannounced. Clarke probably had some cute small town guy sitting in her place. Lexa hadn’t thought it through. What if that Finn was there? Clarke had mentioned that Finn still had a good relationship with her mother, occasionally doing runs for her when the shop got too busy. 

The door unlocked, prompting her to turn around. Clarke stood at the door, her face morphing from annoyed, to surprised, to excited. Her face broke out in a smile. 

“Lexa!” Clarke grabbed her into a hug. Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder, smelling the cinnamon in her hair. Clarke always smelled like baked goods. Always a slight hint of vanilla or chocolate enveloping her.

“Clarke.” Lexa replied, softly. She moved her head away from Clarke’s shoulder, leaning back to look at Clarke. Lexa was so overdressed. Clarke was in a sweater and jeans. And yet, Lexa couldn’t help but think she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. After weeks of talking to over made up women with stilettos and so much make up on their faces that they didn’t dare laugh too hard, lest they smudge it.

She looked down at Clarke’s mouth, the lack of lipstick on her lips, and wanted nothing more than to colour those lips with the red lipstick on her own face. Smudge some red all over her lips until there was no doubt of who had kissed her. 

Clarke was still looking at her, grin on her face as she took in the brunettes outfit and make up. Clarke wasn’t one to dress up but she could see the effort Lexa had put in her outfit. She wore a fur coat over her dress, a glittery dark green dress that had taken her breathe away when she’d looked at Anya's posts. Her makeup was immaculate. Clarke had often been jealous of her ability to put make up on in such a way that made her look almost as if she wasn’t wearing any at all. She was stunning. 

She watched Lexas eyes dart from her lips back to her eyes and licked her own lips. Was Lexa going to kiss her? 

Lexa took a deep breathe. Lexa was many things, a coward she was not. She’d been dreaming of kissing Clarke so many times since arriving in town. She wasn’t going to waste a second.

So she kissed Clarke. And Clarke kissed back. And for once, Lexa truly believed that there was such a thing as Christmas miracles.


End file.
